Toquemos de Nuevo
by Abel Gregov
Summary: Todo comenzó en Abril con una mentira. Quizás todo termine en un lejano Abril… con una melodía…


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor Naoshi Arakawa. Por el contrario, esta historia si es mía.

* * *

Aun con la emoción a flor de piel comencé este One-Shot sin saber que esperar.

Espero lo disfruten!

TOQUEMOS DE NUEVO

Muchos años habían pasado ya desde aquel Abril que marco mi vida. Aquel Abril que los colores llegaron de la mano de quien menos pensé. Aun después de tantos años recuerdo aquella extraña violinista que hizo suya la Sonata N° 9 de Beethoven para violín en aquel concierto. Y que sin saber sus verdaderas intenciones, le dio sentido a mi vida. Era aun más extraño que con los primeros pétalos de cerezo, mis últimos suspiros estaban contados, como el rosa que caía desde las ramas en ese último Abril que viviría. Uno cree que la vida comienza el día que naciste, yo sé que mi vida comenzó el día que la vi por primera vez en el parque, sobre ese juego y tocando con los niños.

Sé que quizás sea egoísta, sé que quizás no haya nada más allá de la vida. Pero solo deseo verla una vez más. O mejor dicho, tocar una vez más a su lado.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve pensando en eso, hasta la luz exterior llamo mi atención. A través de las ventanas como los rayos de sol entraban ya naranjas casi como diciendo "Hasta Mañana" en un ritual continuo, desde que no puedo salir de esta cama que me tiene postrado desde el año pasado. El mismo tiempo que no toco el piano, ya un año que estoy solo y soy el ultimo de aquella generación de músicos que compartieron escenario y amistad conmigo. Incluso su descendencia, pues algunos de nuestros hijos hicieron una linda familia, mi familia.

Aunque algo era innegable, otro año y otro abril sin ella.

La enfermera me asea antes de cambiar el turno y prepararme para dormir. Otra noche más haciendo que duermo o soñando que vivo, ya no lo sé. Solo sé que abril trae consigo ese sentimiento de esperanza, de vida, de alegría, pero también de tristeza por pensar cada día, durante toda mi vida, que no veras todo lo que paso a tu alrededor.

Cierro los ojos por costumbre intentando ver si podre dormir cuando la ventana se abre lentamente. Lo ignoro, pero ahí está, algo entro al cuarto y tiro el portarretratos que está en el mueble. Abro los ojos y no hay nada en la ventana, quizás una sutil brisa de primavera hizo eso. Pero no, algo subió a mi cama y casi no lo puedo creer. Un gato negro de ojos celestes me mira con atención, con curiosidad felina, analizando mi mirada, mi rostro marcado por el paso de los años, mis manos que hace tiempo no tocan un piano, mi calva que deja ver algunos cabellos canos. Supe que era el momento de irme, pero no quería hacerlo solo.

Es extraño como en tus últimos momentos quieres aferrarte a la vida, aun sabiendo o tras haberla esperado y estar en paz contigo mismo. Aun así estrecho mi mano y el felino se acerco dejándose acariciar. Se subió a mi regazo y se quedo dormido como si fuera su amigo de tantos años. Me quede acariciándolo un largo tiempo cuando una melodía llego desde la ventana. ¿O desde la habitación? No lo sé, pero era clara, era única, era… era imposible. Busque con la vista el origen de esa melodía de cuerdas que hacia tantos abriles me había cautivado.

Fue cuando la vi de nuevo.

Tocando solo como ella tocaba, me miro con intensidad. Su mirada cristalina y el tono triste de su melodía me pedían que la acompañara. Y como ella, en aquella ocasión en el techo de este mismo Hospital, eleve mis manos en un teclado invisible y comencé a seguir su melodía. El sonido de su violín y el de mi piano se mezclaron en un sinfín de colores, de sensaciones, de sentimientos que habían quedado olvidados había tantos años. Cuando la melodía termino yo estaba de pie junto a ella, y conteniendo sus emociones ella hizo una reverencia como si fuera su público. Cosa que yo imite también.

\- ¿Aun me recuerdas? – Pregunta con timidez.

\- Yo te dije que este era ahora tu hogar. – Dije tocando mi pecho. – Y vivirías por siempre en él.

Ella salto a abrazarme y sentí la calidez que recordaba. La apreté fuerte a mi cuerpo y me di cuenta que eran mis manos de hacia tanto tiempo. Toque mi rostro y tenía mis viejas gafas y cabello, nuevamente estaba en mi cuerpo de 14 años. Fue cuando comprendí que ella me vino a buscar.

\- ¿Porque esperaste tantos años Kaori? – Pregunte tras separarnos.

\- Porque tú viviste mi vida Arima Kosei. Mis deseos. Todo lo que alguna vez desee tener, tú lo viviste y yo siempre estuve viendo y alegrándome de tus logros. Tu familia, tus amigos… – Ella hunde su rostro en mi pecho y agrega. – solo dime ¿Fuiste feliz?

\- Claro que lo fui. – Respondí tomando su barbilla y viendo sus lagrimas. – y ahora más que sé que estaré a tu lado. Ahora que puedo decirte lo que siento. Yo te…

\- Tendremos una eternidad juntos. – Interrumpe con un dedo en su boca totalmente ruborizada. – ¡Vámonos!

Tomando mi mano con esa energía que recordaba, me arrastraba como un torbellino llevándome hacia la ventana que iluminaba la habitación con su luz de plata. Ya casi en la ventana la detengo y la miro con solo una petición.

\- ¿Tocarías de nuevo conmigo?

\- Sera un placer Kosei. ¿Penas de amor? – Sugiere recordando la pieza que no llegaron a tocar juntos.

\- Que sea… Alegría del amor*. – Respondí a la joven que seguía ruborizada. – Dejemos las penas en el pasado.

La ventana ahora se abrió inundando de pétalos de cerezo, arrasando el lugar, haciendo que las paredes desaparezcan, quedando solamente nosotros junto a su violín y a mi viejo piano.

Iluminados por la Luna Llena tocaron como nunca lo habían hecho, con pasión, con alegría, con ese sentimiento que solo ellos dos se tenían. De pronto en aquel viejo Hospital Universitario una melodía inundo los pasillos, las habitaciones y hasta la guardia de emergencia. Nadie entendía de donde venia, pues la melodía nacía del corazón de los que la escuchaban. Solo una vieja enfermera fue hacia el cuarto de Kosei sobre el final de la interpretación. Al abrir la puerta, la última nota estaba en el aire junto con un mar de pétalos rosas que salían por la ventana, aspirados en un torbellino que los elevaba danzando hacía el astro que brillaba como nunca la enfermera había visto. Tras quedar unos segundos estática por los sentimientos que cruzaron por su mente, volvió sobre sus pasos hacia el viejo pianista. Miro al señor Arima en la cama, como dormido. Con una sonrisa en su rostro y la tranquilidad de haber vivido una gran vida y en sus brazos un gato negro que en silencio lloraba como un testigo privilegiado del amor de dos personas que comenzaron sus vidas una tarde de abril.

FIN

* * *

¿Qué fue lo que llevo al autor a crear Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso o como se conoce Tu Mentira en Abril? No lo sé, pero se lo agradezco en verdad! Y atrapado por lo sentimientos que dejo desde que la vi ayer, me llevo a hacer eso. No sé porque, no sé que me llevo, pero ahora estoy haciendo esto, como un deseo de su futuro, de un reencuentro de que por fin puedan Tocar Juntos por última vez.

*Alegrías del amor. Referencia al capítulo 13 Penas de Amor del autor Fritz Kreisler

Fritz Kreisler (Viena, 2 de febrero de 1875 - Nueva York, 29 de enero de 1962) fue un violinista, compositor y pianista de origen austriaco.

Es considerado uno de los más grandes violinistas de la historia, así como uno de los más amados. Era idolatrado por la increíble belleza de su timbre, de características únicas, así como por su intenso y expresivo vibrato, su uso del portamento, la elegancia y naturalidad de su legato y su perfecta articulación, características todas que conferían a su arte un sello inconfundible. Al igual que todos los grandes instrumentistas del pasado, y a diferencia de lo que sucede hoy, su manera de tocar era personalísima y reconocible desde la primera nota.

Espero sus comentarios y que me digan que les pareció esta locura de Abril.

Muchas gracias por leer y como siempre digo Nos leemos!


End file.
